1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power supply device, in particular, to a multiple power supply device.
2. Description of Related Art
A programmable chip is widely used in server system designs as it can be flexibly adjusted by programming, and the programmable chip includes, for example, a complex programmable logic device (CPLD) and a field programmable gate array (FPGA). In conventional designs, the power supply to the programmable chip is steady and unique. However, with the ever increasing of system complexity, the programmable chip may have a plurality of power supplies, and needs to select one from the plurality of power supplies and switch to the selected power supply.